New Beginnings
by kyle11055
Summary: After the death of his father Hiccup tries to be happy, but to no avail, and when someone else steps up to take him down will he hae the strength to do so? rated M for lemons ;)


**Change of names for this story, I forget what it was supposed to be called but frankly I don't care. honestly I really think im going to love this story, and this one was easy to plan the huge moments, im a genius, sometimes. anyway, so the PM'S were more on the good side to the ending of long road. and from the looks of it, I really got you guys to hate Snotlout. I think im good at writing villains more than the heroes. be warned, there will be a lemon in either chapter 2 or 3, depending on if im ready to write another, because its a bit hard for me to write those, but ehh, lets get on with ENRAGEMENT! (Or Luck 3)**

00000

These past months... can be called Hiccups personal Hell.

All the loss, with no gain of anything in the end. he lost his father, he lost his good friend who went bad shit crazy, and snotlouts father to throw into the mix of loss. and what good came out of it all?

Sure Snotlout was brought to justice, but its something Hiccup didn't want to do, kill someone he was close to, but he knows it was the right thing. the one good thing out of all this is that no one else had to die.

Hiccup walks up the cliff where Stoick fell, and sits on the edge. if only there was a way to prevent all this, a way to make this never happen, to still have his father and to still have his good friend on his side and not buried in a bunch of rock.

"You know you always loved this cliff" Valka says as she walks up to Hiccup, taking a seat next to him, and Hiccup continues staring off into the distance. Valka finally calmed down a week after Stoicks funeral, but she will never forgive herself even though theres nothing she could have done. but Hiccup is the one with the burden, he knows he could have done something, if Stoick gave him the chance.

"Mom, I could have saved him" Hiccup says, as a tear rolls down his cheek, and Valka wraps a arm around him and pulls him closer. "He wouldn't have wanted to, he wanted to make sure you left safely, and get rid of a threat to all of us" Valka says, but that doesn't cheer Hiccup up any. he Could have done something to save his father. Stoick could still be here if Hiccup did something, but all he did was watch him fall, and that will stick with him forever.

"He would still be here if I had done something" Hiccup says, standing up and kicking the ground out of anger and sadness. he's been without his mom for twenty years, but he cant live without someone who has been there those twenty years.

If only Stoick told him to do something, instead of trying to be a hero, maybe he would still be here to this day, because losing the one person who was there every day he was feeling down, the one person who stood up for you when no one else did, it hurts in the inside, like a knife to the heart.

"He wouldn't want you to get hurt anymore than what you have already felt" She says, and it still doesn't help. a huge person left everyones life, and Hiccup isn't ready to become chief, he isn't ready for any of it, because he is still young. 21 is a young age for a chieftain.

"Why does this have to be the worst few months of my life? why do I even keep trying?" Hiccup says as he puts his head down. out of all the people, Stoick is the one who pays for it all. He wont be able to witness his second grandchild grow up, well when they have one, its planned, but it wont happen anytime soon.

Stoick did tell the truth when always said _'When you become a chief, you will make friends, but you will also make enemies, and those enemies may turn out to be the one person you always counted on' _If only he wasn't so true.

"Your life isn't over Hiccup, your still very young, and be grateful. you have your own family to take care for, and now your becoming chief" She says, attempting to lift his spirits, but to no avail. She knows that this is going to haunt him forever, and that he wont get over the fact that it isn't his fault, but she cant change the way he thinks.

"Six years ago, he was the only one that didn't think I was useless, and he didn't give up on me, until he caught Toothless" he says, "And then even though he gave up on me, I didn't give up on him. I came back and saved my dad"

"He was the most important person to me, and I lost him" Hiccup finishes, standing up, wand walks to the napping Toothless, and pokes his head.

"Stoick loved you Hiccup, more than he loved himself, he wanted you to be safe, and he did what he had to, don't let it hurt your mind" Valka says, and she hugs Hiccup, and starts walking home.

Snotlout is lucky that he is already dead, because he started it all.

"Come on bud, lets go for a ride real quick, I wanna get my mind off this" Toothless bolts up and licks Hiccup, and he just stares at the dragon, before hopping on. then Toothless takes off into the clouds.

Usually flying is more soothing, but Hiccup cant get his mind off his fathers death, and he wishes he could, for just one flight with Toothless.

"Alright bud, lets try the solo gliding again, we are both sloppy at it" Hiccup says, and he knows Toothless isn't a big fan of it.

Hiccup flicks the lever forward, releases his Prosthetic, and puts the handlebars down, before he falls off the dragon, falling straight forward. Toothless follows and they both spiral down, as they see land they both release their wings, and Hiccup sets off his upper wing, and they glide side by side.

"I think I might need to fix my mask, as well as this suit jeeze, what do you think bud?" Hiccup asks, and Toothless nods. it really does need to be repaired. the suit has countless holes in it, from the past month or so, and the mask was ripped from the right side of the mouth guard. fucking fighting sucks ass.

Hiccup thinks this glide will actually be successful, but there was a hole in his left wing and it stretches as the sir goes through it, and he starts falling out of the sky.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yells, and he spirals down, trying to reach him, but Toothless knows he wont catch up in time, and Hiccup sees the ground, and Toothless is too high up to catch him now. Hiccup closes his eyes as the ground comes close, but he is snatched up and brought to the ground. Whatever Dragon caught Hiccup lets him go and he opens his eyes, Toothless lands next to him.

"Man Hiccup, I thought you were good at flying" Erit says, as he hops off his dragon. "Thanks " Hiccup says and they both laugh. ever since the incident with Drago a year ago and the dragons nest they both became good friends, except when fighting together, then its all competition. and double dates, they really aren't comfortable, other than that they are almost brothers.

"So Erit I must ask you, are you aloud to be seen with me in public, or is this a one time deal?" Hiccup asks joking around and Erit puffs his chest up.

"one time deal, when you reach awesome level 100 talk to me" Erit says and they laugh before Erit pats Hiccups shoulder and walks to his dragon. "Well I think we should both go home and be with our ladies. ill race ya though" Erit says and Hiccup smirks before hopping on Toothless.

Hiccup takes off as Erit does, and Hiccup does a twirl and speeds up until hes out of Erits sight.

Erit reaches Berk and lands where Hiccup has a table, cups and soup prepared while Toothless is eating his fish. "Now THAT, is what I call a showoff" Erit says, sitting down.

"just trying out being you" Hiccup says and Erit laughs, before flexing his arms. "You cant act like me until you have these" Erit says gesturing to his muscles. Hiccup laughs before saying goodbye and heading home.

Astrid did say there was stuff to talk about, he doesn't know to be happy or worried

00000

**Actually, a intro isn't that bad, considering all I was doing while writing this chaoter is planning this lemon I have coming soon. either chapter 2 or 3. also since this is a hero vs villain story, also a Hiccup and life story, expect a villain intro soon, because I need all that out of the way to get to all the amazing and surprising chapters to come. im hoping that the way I have my villain works out well, because I am praying you hate Tuffnut just as much as you hate Snotlout (That's the main reason he is alive, because you guys hate him so much, so maybe he might even come back ;)) so I hope I write him as good as I did snotlout. if I do im throwing a party. anyway see you all soon!**


End file.
